Kenyataan di Dunia yang Berbeda
by ryuuki kazuto
Summary: Yuno benar-benar terganggu dengan perasaannya... Apa sebenarnya arti dari semua mimpi yang dialaminya? Maaf ga bisa bikin summary... My First Story... Read and Review please...


-Third World-

Hari ini aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan seseorang di kelasku.

Ya, seseorang yang secara tak sadar sudah merebut hatiku. Seseorang yang tak pernah menyadari tentang perasaanku.

Amano Yukiteru.

**Kenyataan di Dunia yang Berbeda**

**Disclaimer** : Sakae Esuno

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Warning** : Gaje/abal, typo(s), sedikit AU, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, limit percakapan.

Yuno's POV

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran olah raga. Aku melihatnya tidak mengikuti olah raga seperti yang lainnya. Dia hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil memfokuskan diri pada layar handphone-nya. Entah apa yang dia ketik di handphone tersebut.

Dia jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya, hanya suka menyendiri dan berbagi cerita dengan handphone-nya.

Dulu aku sering bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dia ketik selama ini di dalam handphone-nya. Aku mendapat jawabannya ketika secara tak sengaja aku melihat isi handphone-nya dari belakang, saat kami berjalan pulang di lorong kelas.

Dia selalu menulis apapun yang dia lihat di sekitarnya. Apakah itu sebuah buku harian? Yah sepertinya begitu. Apapun yang dia amati pasti akan ditulis di handphone-nya.

Selama ini aku selalu mengamatinya karena sebuah alasan yang tak jelas. Alasan tersebut adalah perasaan di mana aku merasa sangat mengenalnya, padahal kami tak pernah saling bicara satu sama lain, hanya saling sapa.

Entah apa itu, hanya saja aku merasa dia sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan aku sering bermimpi tentang dirinya. Walau mimpi itu selalu berakhir tragis dan buruk.

.

Sepertinya perasaanku memang akan selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia tak pernah peduli tentang keberadaanku. Dan memang tak pernah menganggap aku ada.

Mungkin karena aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Atau mungkin karena aku selalu berpikir negatif tentang dirinya yang akan menolakku.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, akhirnya aku menyesalinya. Dia akhirnya berpacaran dengan ketua kelas kami, Moe Wakaba.

Aku tahu Wakaba lebih baik dari pada aku. Dia cantik, pintar dan berbakat. Yah, memang tidak salah kalau Yukiteru-kun menyukainya.

.

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan kelas pun dibubarkan. Hari ini terasa begitu cepat tanpa aku sadari.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. Beberapa anak laki-laki dari kelas sebelah sudah menungguku di luar kelas. Yah seperti biasa, mereka mencoba mendekatiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menginginkan mereka. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sampai-sampai mau mengejar gadis tak berguna sepertiku.

"Gasai-san, mau pulang bersamaku? Rumah kita searah kan?"

"Yuno-chan, apa kau minggu ini ada acara? Aku punya dua tiket konser akhir pekan."

"Yuno, mau ku antar dengan motor baruku?"

Semua memang tak mengerti tentang perasaanku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Beberapa teman sekelasku melihatku seolah aku bukanlah diriku. Betapa tidak? Tak biasanya aku mengacuhkan orang lain dan berjalan lemas tertunduk seperti ini. Paling tidak, biasanya aku akan menyapa balik dan menjawab atau menolak tawaran mereka dengan halus.

Kakiku melangkah pelan namun pasti. Membawa tubuhku ke jalan di mana aku sering melewatinya ketika berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Aku melihat sekeliling. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sore ini kota Sakurami agak sepi.

Kakiku terhenti di tengah pertigaan yang menghubungkan rumahku dengan kuil yang berada di puncak bukit. Jika aku ke kanan, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Namun jika aku ke kiri, aku akan ke kuil di atas bukit.

Pikiranku sepertinya sudah tak sejalan dengan tubuhku. Otakku menginginkan untuk pulang dan beristirahat, namun kakiku melangkah ke jalan yang berbeda.

Aku berjalan ke arah bukit tanpa mempedulikan senja yang semakin menggelap. Menaiki tangga satu demi satu dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Tak peduli jika menabrak orang di depan karena tak melihatnya.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk menginjakkan kakiku di tangga paling puncak. Kuil di samping kananku sudah terang. Pasti ada seseorang yang sudah menyalakan lampu di sini. Aku berjalan ke arah kuil dan sedikit berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar otakku ini benar-benar dibersihkan.

Di sisi kiriku, aku merasa ada orang yang memperhatikanku. Entah siapa dia, yang jelas dia adalah laki-laki jika dilihat dari siluet tubuhnya. Aku tetap melanjutkan doa-ku walaupun sudah tahu ada orang asing di sana. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak merasakan ada ancaman apapun dari orang itu. Dia hanya memperhatikanku, tidak lebih.

Selesai berdoa aku melihat ke lelaki itu. Tampak tak jelas kerena matahari sepenuhnya sudah tenggelam. Tak ada cahaya dan lampu di sekitar lelaki tersebut. Atau mungkin karena bulan yang tertutup awan sehingga tak menampakkan cahayanya.

Dia terlihat sedang berbalik membelakangiku.

Siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan di atas bukit malam-malam begini?

Merasa tak ada ancaman sama sekali, dengan berani aku berjalan mendekati lelaki ini. Entah dari mana aku mendapatkan kekuatan seperti ini, berjalan mendekati orang asing malam-malam begini? Ku rasa seorang Gasai Yuno sudah gila.

Aku berhenti sekitar lima meter di belakangnya. Tubuh dan wajahnya masih belum nampak jelas, meskipun jarak kami sudah terbilang dekat. Namun aku merasa mengenal lelaki ini.

Lelaki yang selalu aku perhatikan, lelaki yang selalu memiliki hatiku, lelaki yang tak pernah tahu tentang perasaanku.

"Yuno", dia memanggil namaku sembari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Bintang-bintang di sini terlihat indah, bukan?"

Secara tak sadar aku mengikutinya, melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa yang tampak begitu indah.

"Iya, Yukiteru-kun."

Ya, lelaki ini adalah Amano Yukiteru. Teman sekelasku yang sudah merebut hati dan cintaku.

Awan yang menutupi bulan berarak menyingkir. Memudarkan siluet lelaki di depanku. Kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia tersenyum meski tak berbalik menghadap padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", dia bertanya sambil masih melihat bintang-bintang di atas.

"Aku hanya ingin berdoa.", aku menjawab seadanya. "Yukiteru sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Menunggu seseorang? Malam-malam begini?"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban 'iya'.

Kami terdiam. Benar-benar hening untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada seorang pun dari kami yang mau memulai pembicaraan lagi.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau Yukiteru sedang menunggu Wakaba-san untuk kencan mengingat cuaca malam ini begitu cerah.

"Kalau begitu a-"

"Yuno...", Yuki memotong kalimatku dengan cepat.

"I-iya?"

"Apa kau ke sini hanya karena ingin berdoa?"

"A-apa maksudmu?", aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Yuki tanyakan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menemaniku melihat bintang bersama-sama.", Yuki menundukkan wajahnya. Suaranya terdengar agak ragu. "Aku sudah menunggunya setiap malam di sini, namun dia tak pernah datang."

Aku diam. Bukan karena tak bisa menjawab, tapi karena tak mengerti kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

"La-lalu?", tanyaku terbata.

"Dia adalah seorang gadis."

"Kenapa kau tak menelponnya saja?", saranku.

"Aku tidak bisa.", Yuki masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau punya nomor handphone Wakaba-san?", aku bertanya.

"Gadis yang aku maksud bukan Moe Wakaba.", dia semakin tertunduk. Aku mulai bingung dengannya.

"Lalu kenapa?", aku bertanya lagi. Entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran jika ini bersangkutan dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi gadis itu telah membuat janji dengannya. Jika bukan Wakaba-san, siapa lagi gadis yang dia maksud?

"Karena aku tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya. Jangankan wajah, namanya saja aku tidak tahu.", dia menjawab dengan suara parau.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Jika dia tidak mengenali gadis itu, bagaimana dia bisa membuat janji dengan gadis itu? Apa mungkin dia adalah...

"Apa dia teman jejaring sosialmu?", aku mencoba menebak dan mengorek lebih dalam.

"Bukan."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Dia adalah gadis yang selalu muncul di mimpiku."

Aku sontak langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan membelalakkan mata.

Apa? Gadis di mimpinya?

"Mungkin ini kedengarannya gila, tapi dia selalu ada di setiap mimpiku. Saat aku dalam kesulitan, dia selalu menolongku. Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku.", Yuki mulai mengutarakan semuanya.

"Tapi seberapa kuat aku mencobanya, aku tidak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya. Seberapa kuat aku berteriak, aku tidak pernah bisa memanggil namanya. Hanya senyuman yang bisa aku lihat darinya. Dan janji untuk melihat bintang bersama walaupun dia bukan keluargaku.", Yuki tertunduk semakin dalam. Tidak hanya tertunduk, dia juga menangis.

Aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dia maksud, tapi hatiku bisa merasakannya. Entah apa itu, tapi mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini aku alami mulai muncul satu per satu di dalam otakku.

Mulai dari mimpi pertama kali bertemu dengan Yukiteru, mimpi membuat tulisan harapan masa depan bersama Yukiteru, mimpi berjanji akan menikah bersama Yukiteru, hingga mimpi bertarung melawan orang-orang yang mampu membaca masa depan bersama Yukiteru.

Tunggu!

Bukankah itu...

Ada dalam salah satu mimpiku?

Mimpi membuat tulisan harapan masa depan bersama Yukiteru...

Bukankah dalam mimpiku Yuki menulis harapan agar bisa melihat bintang bersama keluarganya? Namun karena keluarganya bercerai, dia mulai menghapusnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku mencegahnya.

Saat itu, dalam mimpiku, aku...

Aku mengatakan akan lebih baik jika dia melihat bintang bersamaku...

Tapi Yuki hanya ingin melihat bintang bersama keluarganya. Jadi aku...

Aku menulis harapanku di kertas harapan masa depan dengan harapan 'menjadi istri Amano Yukiteru' sehingga dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi keluarganya.

Dengan begitu, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya melihat bintang bersama...?

Jadi, gadis yang dia maksud dalam mimpinya adalah...

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya. Gadis yang telah berjanji padaku.", dia berbalik dan berlari memelukku dengan erat.

Yuki benar-benar memelukku...

Bahkan dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundakku. Air matanya dapat aku rasakan mengalir meresap melalui celah-celah seragam sekolahku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku masih terlalu shock dengan semua ini. Apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Apa ini bukan sekedar mimpi seperti yang selama ini aku alami?

Tanganku bergerak melingkari punggungnya. Entah apa yang aku lakukan, aku hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggungnya yang dingin.

"Maaf, Yukiteru-kun."

Yuki semakin erat memelukku. Dia semakin keras menangis di pundakku. Isakkannya begitu dalam dan terdengar begitu menyesakkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuno. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,", dia memohon di sela tangisnya.

Lidahku terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Dia mengatakan dia mencintaku? Aku masih tak bisa percaya dengan semua ini. Semua langkah kakiku hari ini benar-benar membawaku ke dalam harapan yang aku inginkan untuk terjadi.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kami lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Kami-sama, tolong jelaskan padaku...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yuki. Maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu."

Happy ending

**Yosh, it's my first fiction in FFn**

**Hope you will leave some reviews about it.**


End file.
